Naruto of the Hiten Mitsurugiryū
by TheBakaFox
Summary: What would have happened if Hiko Seijūrō found Naruto in the Hidden Village of the Leafs one day?
1. Prolouge

It was another regular day in the Village of the Hidden Leafs, except for a little boy who was planning his pranks in his run-down apartment. "They won't know what's coming" thought Naruto. He was finally out of the orphanage in which the madam was especially mean to him and planning on getting her back. "All I need is a little more paint and I can do this". About an hour later, he set up his equipment and was all ready for the "lady" to walk out of her house. "There she comes… A little closer… NOW!" and he let go of the string, hitting Madam Morioka with his paint filled balloons.

After he saw her screaming out her lungs and cursing whoever had done this to her, he stepped and bumped into a regular looking civilian. Soon he heard, "Here is the demon! Let's finish what the Fourth Hokage should've finish 6 years ago!" Soon, Naruto remembered that today was his birthday. "Why the all of the days I could've done this on, I had to pick this day?" He started to run as fast as he could, but unfortunately for him, there were some ninja among the group who were faster than him. He knew that he couldn't do anything about it anymore so when he tripped into a corner, he rolled into a ball and hoped for the best.

About 5 minutes later, Hiko Seijūrō, who was drinking some sake, was walking by when he thought he saw a little boy being beaten. He decided to save the boy, "Leave the boy alone, what did he do wrong?" A stupid civilian decided to talk and say, "He is the demon! What more reason do we need?" The swordsman knocked out the civilian, deciding not to traumatize the little boy. "Why are you saving the demon! You should kill him before it comes back!" "Kill the demon lover!"

'Are they all stupid?' thought Hiko. He decided to knock-out all the people in the area, with no one opposing him because of his great speed. He soon found the boy with injuries all over him. "Looks like he gots some major stab wounds, I should take him to a hospital as fast as I can." However, to his amazement, the wounds started to heal, although the boy was still not out of the danger zone. As he was deciding which direction to go to find the hospital, the Third Hokage showed up and announced himself, "Thank you stranger for saving Naruto. Did you knock out all the people after him?" "Yes," answered the sword master, "Why where all the towns people after him like this? Nevermind, the boy needs hospital treatment first." "Followed me," answered the Hokage, "I will have my personal physician look after him. I know he will not hurt the boy."

After following the Hokage to the tower and his office, Hiruzen Sarutobi started to talk and answer the question of why the boy was hated. After hearing the boy's story. The much too young looking master of the _Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū _decided to make him an offer to take Naruto and make him his successor. "He will most likely come back when he is 16. 10 years of training will have him finished with the _Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū _Style." The Hokage, seeing that this might be the best option for Naruto, told him that if Naruto accepted, he can take him as his successor.

When Naruto wakened the next day, he saw the a person wearing a white cape with red trimmings, with a sword at this side, who looked cool. He soon started to talk, "Naruto, I just talked with your Hokage, and he granted you the wish of joining me and becoming by apprentice and becoming my successor to the _Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū._ The choice is yours to take." Naruto answered, "Will I be able to come back to the village?" Hiko answered, "Yes, however, some time later, you must journey the world and pick an apprentice of your own, so you cannot settle down in the village. However, you can live here a good part of your life." "Since you will be traveling with me, I will let you know that it is a 10 year commitment to the teaching of the _Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū_ and that when you come back, you should be able to become a ninja. Naurto thought for about 10 seconds and decided, "I will go with you and become strong and become the Hokage! Believe me!" "Ok first squirt, you gotta stop saying 'Believe me' and second, we are leaving now." The Hokage decided to walk in right then. "Naruto, since you will be leaving the village for these next 10 years, I want you to take these scrolls. They contain taijutsu style, Strong Fist" and this ninjustu scroll which contains the 3 basic justus that all academy students must learn. The next scroll is the Shadow Clone justu. This technique is the more advanced version of one of the basic justu. I included it because I feel like the regular clone technique might not work very well you with. Please study these when you have the time and you aren't working with your new master on your sword techniques.

"Lord Hokage, we should get going soon," said Hito. "Ok, Naruto, take care of yourself these next 10 years of your life and come back to the village, as strong as you can be." Naruto nodded and soon after, the soon to become 14th master of the _Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū_, left the village, and the village did not see them for the next 10 years.

Hey guys. This is my very first fanfiction and I love both Naruto and Rurouni Kenshin so I decided to do a crossover between the two. I decided on having Hiko Seijūrō XIII as the master instead of Kenshin because I felt like that Kenshin would never teach the style to another soul and Hito needed another student to become a successer anyways. I know that some of the stuff I wrote violate the principles of the _Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū_ style, but consider this a slight AU, I guess.


	2. Chapter 1

That morning, Hiko walked into the simple bed on which Naruto was resting.

"WAKE UP, SLEEPHEAD!" and threw the water in the bucket.

Naruto swore as he woke up and looked at this sensei, who had a gleam in this eye that showed that Naruto was most like going to be screwed that day.

"Right now, it is 9. Since you are young, I will let you sleep early because your body needs the time to grow as the stature of your body will affect your growth, which in effect will determine the success of the style to you. Right now, we will start your physical training. We will start running around the mountains first. From what the Lord Hokage told me, you have good speed and are a pretty decent runner. Let's see how good you are."\

That morning was the most tiring day of Naruto's life. After running around 3 miles (4.82 Kilometers), Naruto hit his stamina and fell down in front of his now cruel looking teacher who had the biggest smirk on his face. He reminisced about this other former apprentice.

"Ahh, just looks like his first morning. This is what I live for."

Naruto, who on the other hand, was just too exhausted to say anything to his sensei, who seemed more like a sadistic torturer by the second.

"Naruto, you have 25 minutes to rest up. After, we will start our physical work out. I want to see what you are capable of. If you are a fast learner, there is a chance that we might be able to finish your training faster. The former masters of this style have taken an average of 10 years. It might take you as short as 8 years to learn the style, or it might take to you as long as 12 years to learn the style. I will tell you this, your effort will matter the most. It will not matter if you are a genius as long as you work hard, but, don't be a idiot."

Naruto looked as his somewhat contradictory words, but he was out to learn, he wanted to be strong so that one day, he could protect the people that matter to him, like Hokage Jiji.

"Yes sensei."

When the hour passed, Hiko spoke up,

"Naruto, let me see what you can do as of right now."

Naruto started to as his sensei instructed him. Sit-ups, push-ups, crunches, pull-ups, lifting rocks, and eventually it was dinner time, with Naruto on his back with completely exhausted, but tired.

Hiko started to make lunch and told Naruto, "You have amazing stamina, and that will be extremely important for the training you will undertake as you will be able to train for longer periods of time. Even right now, you seem to be recovering at an incredible rate. Your Hokage told me to tell you something when you would be old enough and that is going to be our secret tool in this training. You can rest for the night, however, expect for this to get even harder and harder each day. After tomorrow, we will have a official schedule we can work on.

The next day, Naruto was woken about his sensei, however, the older man seemed to have a serious face, unlike yesterday's wakeup call.

"Naruto, wake up, today we are going to run a little more then what we ran yesterday. Then we will do the same amount +1 of every exercise we did yesterday."  
>While he was saying this, expecting Naruto to complain, he said,<p>

"Naruto, remember what I told you about this style. If you can't get this physical training down, you will never be able to learn the style to the full extent."

The day was filled with the same training as yesterday, and like his sensei promised, Hiko gave Naruto the training schedule,

"For the first year, we are going to work on your physical body, and I am going to give you proper nutrients that you will need to grow, so you leave that to me until you grow older and are able to take care of it on your own. I will give you every 7th day to rest your body, but you should still run a somewhat. This gives you time to work on your ninja skills that your Hokage gave you."

Naruto looked at his sensei and replied with an affirmative, with the teacher having set the tone for the type of training that Naruto was about to undertake.

As time passed and the first rest day arrived, Naruto was excited to work on his ninja skills, but as soon as he was going to leave, his sensei came to him with one last piece of advice.

"Naruto, he told me that you should work on your chakra control first. He said something about you having a massive amount of it and that you are going to require all the control you could get. "

Naruto took the scrolls and took them to his quiet place, which he agreed with his teacher that it was his place of quietness. He unraveled the first scroll, which seemed like an introduction on chakra written by the Professor himself. He tried to read through the scroll, which he couldn't, their was a sudden voice from the scroll.

"Naruto, don't be worried, this is an effect of a sealing justu that I did that would work when the scroll is opened. I am going to talk you through the school as I know you cannot read yet. You should ask your sensei to give you reading and writing lesson too, so that you do not miss a basic education. I have the justu set so you can put some blood in the small circle above to activate the voice to read the scrolls to you until you can at one time read."  
>"Naruto, listen carefully, this is the lecture on Chakra. Chakra is essential to even the most basic jutsu; it is a mixture of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. Once mixed, it can be channeled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points (tenketsu) in the body. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire or creating illusions."<p>

"Chakra takes time and a great deal of training to gradually build up. Thus, the key is not actually having chakra, but being able to sufficiently control and conserve it. Everyone has chakra, but only skilled ninja can correctly "mould" and "manipulate" it to its fullest extent. Moulding chakra involves the extraction of energies from both the body's cells and the mind's consciousness, then mixing them together within the individual. The amount of each energy will differ based on the type of technique the ninja wishes to execute. In other words, a ninja could create too much or too little chakra for a given jutsu, resulting in the chakra being used inefficiently. In addition, even if a ninja is able to mould the correct amount of chakra, if they cannot manipulate the chakra properly, the desired jutsu will not be as effective or will not execute at all. Wasting energy will also create weaknesses like early exhaustion, which would hinder the ninja's capacity to fight long-term battles. General training methods for improving one's moulding and manipulation of chakra are the Leaf Concentration, Tree Climbing, and Water Walking exercises. Naruto, you should start on the Leaf Concentration exercise. Naruto, it is really important that you take time and do not be frustrated if this takes several months to learn. You simply have too much chakra for you learn this so simply. I will take you through making chakra and molding it to fit your needs through the Leaf Concentration exercise."

And for the rest of the day, Naruto followed the voice of his beloved grandfather figure. Although he was frustrated that the exercise was not going as well, he remembered that the scroll told him that it was going to take a long time just because of his massive reserves. As the year passed, Naruto did ask for the reading and writing lessons from his master and his physical training going great, although his Leaf Concentration was not going as well, Naruto did not well on it much. He decided that since there was 3 exercises and only 4 justsu that he had to learn, he decided that he can take his time on those and not worry so much about it. He stuck on the first scroll, remembering that kids his age weren't even training. Eventually, the year passed and all was going well.

It had been about a year since Naruto came with his new sensei to his secret training place. He felt that he had a pretty good body for all the training that he had done so far. He was building his muscles to be able to use the style properly. He had some babyfat still on him, but he was eating a lot because he still is a growing boy.

However, one day, Hiko woke him up.

"Naruto, I am going to give you a test of your physical capabilities. If you pass the test, I will allow you to start learning the _Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū_ Style. Of course, even if you are physically able to start learning the style, you will keep up your physical training."

"Ok sensei, so what am I suppose to do?"

"I want you to run 20 miles (32.2 kilometers) in under 2 hours and 30 minutes. Then, I want you to do 300 push-ups, 400 crunches….." and continued to give him the list of test.

Naruto started his run and surprisingly to him, he finished at 2 hours and 13 minutes. Hiko commented that it was good for where he was at. After doing the various exercises as the test, Naruto was exhausted even more than usual and was glad that tomorrow was his rest day.

One could see two people coming down the road, a man, who looked like he was in his primes, but well into his early 40-s, and a young boy, who seemed to be jumping up and down and all around the said man. However, if one would listen to the conversation between the so far looking father and son, they would have heard something this.

"Are we there yet?" ("Father")

"No" ("Son")

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Can you teach me something?"  
>"Wait"<p>

"Where are we going?"

"I told you, that's a secret!"

And they seemed to be stuck in this one way conversation until the older man finally broke down the face that is known as Naruto.

"Ok Naruto, I have something for you to do as your walking."

The man, Naruto's new master, Hiko, walked over and picked up a branch that had fallen in the thunderstorm in the fast week. It looked around 5 pounds. (3.18 kilograms)

"Ok Naruto, I want you to hold this and get used to its weight. A good katana is going to weight around 2.5 to 3 pounds (1 to 1.4 kilograms). I want you used to his slightly heavier weight so you can always hold the sword for great lengths of time. I do not want you to drop this for any reason unless we stop for meals or if we make camp and rest for the night."

This kept the young child occupied for the rest of the day and into the next week, as the child, who was not conditioned enough to hold something for extended amount of time had to take rests and gave Hiko an excuse to make sure that Naruto completed the tasks. Eventually, they arrived at their destination. It was a in a valley that was green at this around, with some trees. However, the most noticeable feature was the waterfall that was about a quarter of the mile (.4 kilometers) away from the simple brown cottage that stood in the sunlight.

"Naruto, we are here."

"Huh? Oh, did you say we're here?"

"Yes, rest up for the night, we will start your real training in the morning. Naruto, remember this, the _Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū_ is a very physically demanding style, which means that the first thing is that you will be physically be able to be able to use this style. My former apprentice was able to use the final technique of this style. However, his body was not able to support him because his lack of physical training and his stature. Before you sleep, remember that I am your sensei and that you must do what I ask of you."

"Yes, sensei, I will do as you ask."

"It won't be that simple in the morning"

As Hiko was chuckling, leaving a somewhat confused Naruto, whispered to himself,

"You won't be saying that in the morning."

When Naruto woke up in the morning, he decided to not train his ninja skills and rest his body from the pounding it took yesterday. As he was meditating under the waterfall, Hiko came and visited him.

"Naruto, you have learned enough where I can start teaching you how to use the sword. First, we will start off with wooden swords. We will switch the schedule so that you will have sword training one day while you have physical training the day after. Of course, the 7th day is still a rest day for you to rest or practice your ninja skills."

Naruto grabbed the wooden sword that was thrown to him and looked at it. It seemed to be in a shape of a katana, with the edges blunted, otherwise, the sword was as lame as it gets. He decided that he could use his rest day to get used to carrying the katana around with him.

"Things are going to get interesting now…" thought Naruto.

Naruto didn't know that what he would say would become living hell of training for the next 9 years.

Author note: Screw this, I'm writing a time skip to back to Konaha


	3. Hold

Guys, I am putting the story on a hold right now. I just got back from vacation and ideas arent coming in. I am writing like 500 words per day. When I get like 3000-4000 words in a chapter, I will probably release it. So do not expect constant updates. 


End file.
